You Were The One That Got Away…
by Miss PinkieGatoEeveeGlee Lover
Summary: "Hello? Yes, yes…is this some sick joke? There's no way that…no, no, NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sequel to Do You Remember When I First Met You?


Title: You Were The One That Got Away…

Summary: "Hello? Yes, yes…is this some sick joke? There's no way that…no, no, NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sequel to Do You Remember When I First Met You?

* * *

"What's taking her so long? She's the maid of honor!" Kurt wailed, sitting alongside me. "I don't know…" I was lying. I knew exactly why she's not here yet. She's probably not here because of me. How could I have been so blind? Every single clue was there and I actually forgot all about her. She was the girl who comforted me when I lost my most precious item. The girl who became my first best friend when I just moved there. The girl who trusted me with her favorite bracelet. She was the girl I loved more than as a sister I've never had…and yet I forgot her.

I knew this would be a risk but I took out my phone anyway and typed _Where are you?_. A few seconds later, I got a beep indicating that I got a reply. It was Quinn, she answered. Her text read _On my way._

I thought it was a good sign that she's answering and I hope she's not mad or anything but still. There was always this feeling I've had every single time I'm with her that I've never had with Finn. Strangely, I always shrugged it off though. Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Berry! It's starting right now so you better get out here now unless you want me to go Lima Heights on that pretty little butt of yours!" It was Santana…of course. "Tana, what did I say about controlling your anger issues?" "I don't have anger issues, Britt. But fine. I'll do it for everyone's sake." Leave it to Brittany to save everyone from the wrath of Santana Lopez. But I guess I'll have to do it with or without Quinn.

So after that, I found myself walking down the aisle with one of my dads and now facing the one and only Finn Hudson. After a very long talk, it finally came down to that question. "Is there anyone would want to make an objection before we have the bride and groom join together in matrimony?" the priest asked. For some strange reason, my stomach started to get knotted. I mean, marrying Finn Hudson was one of my dreams but strangely, I'm hoping that someone would object to this. I was hoping that someone would be Quinn if she showed up.

Then all of a sudden, everyone was looking at me annoyed. Then I realized that my phone was ringing. "Sorry everyone," I said nervously, "Hello? Yes, yes…is this some sick joke? There's no way that…no, no, NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" With that, I ran out of the room as quickly as I can and called for a taxi. "Lima Memorial Hospital, and please! Get there as quick as you can. My best friend's life depends on it!"

* * *

I'm sorry, Miss Berry. We did what we could." No. I won't believe it. Quinn's gone. She's dead…and because of me. If only she didn't have to text me back, she would still be here. She would still be here and maybe it would have been just like the old times…or maybe even better.

"Can I at least see her?" "You may." When I stepped into Quinn's room, I saw her. She was lying on a hospital bed, entranced in a deep sleep in which she would never wake up from. Looking closely at her, the only thing I could think was how beautiful she looked, lying there. If only things were different. If only I remembered, everything would be different.

Suddenly, I saw a flash and every single thing in the hospital including Quinn was gone. That was when I saw everything. First, it was like an alternative universe. I saw what would have happened if I had remembered Quinn. I would have broken it up with Finn and told Quinn about my feelings. We would started going out together and later on got married. We rarely heard from Finn again but eventually, we moved to New York and lived close by to Kurt and Blaine. I was a Broadway actress and Quinn was a model for Vogue, meaning she was working with Kurt. A few years later, we had three kids. One was adopted and the other two were ours biologically. Eventually, we had the perfect life. We both grew old together until we reached eighty-four. That was when Quinn died and it seemed like one year later, that was when I passed away. From the looks of things, we could have had it all.

It was still bright, however. Then all of a sudden, I saw every single thing that had happened in the past. My whole entire life was right before my eyes and with one final flash, I was back in the hospital with Quinn. "Rachel?" That voice. It sounds so familiar. Then I realized why. "Quinn?" And with one last word, everything felt so numb and everything became so dark. I guess it's true what they say. Your whole entire life _does _flash before you just before you die…

* * *

**So there you have it! The sequel to Do You Remember When I First Met You? Yes, it's sad, I know. Anyone noticed that this could have been an AU version of what could have happened to Quinn if she didn't survive the car crash in On My Way? Yes, I added it in there :). I don't know why but so many of my stories…err and drabbles usually feature angst. WHY MUST I WRITE SO MUCH ANGST!? Oh, and I actually don't ship Brody and Rachel that much. Brody seems like a much better guy for Rachel than Finn is but bleh, I don't really seem to like him. Brochel will still need to win me over a bit more *ducks flying tomatoes sent by Brochel fans*. So yes, Quinn and Rachel are both dead and the two stories are finished now! Reviews are loved whether it's hateful or not!**


End file.
